One Stone
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Can a mysterious stone really help them defeat Voldemort. Set in the spring of the Horcrux hunt. AU Battle
1. Chapter 1

"Harry come look at this." Hermione called from the tent.

The two boys entered the tent to find Hermione with a book very close to her face. Harry started to ask what she wanted but she held up a finger to silence him. Ron and Harry sighed and took seats on the couch opposite the chair she was sitting in and waited. After a few moments she put the book down and looked at them with a confused but thoughtful face.

"Hermione?" Harry was getting worried about his friend when she didn't talk right away.

"I think." she whispered but paused before continuing, "I think there might be a better way."

"A better way for what exactly?" he asked.

"To finish off Voldemort." she only stuttered slightly when she said the name.

"How?" both boys moved to the edge of their seats in anticipation.

"This book contains the legend of the One Stone." Hermione held up the small book, "I got this one when I pulled all the books on Horcruxes from Dumbledores office. I hadn't paid much attention to it because its titled The Legend of Merlin's One Stone. I had glanced through and didn't find anything on Horcruxes but the writing is so small I just missed it the first time."

"Did you trying enlarging the book?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to mess it up so I just checked for a shrinking charm and there isn't on." She shrugged, "Anyway if I'm reading this correctly this One Stone can pull the soul back together."

"But it's a legend. Just a story." Ron commented.

"Yes Ron." Hermione said sarcastically, "Just like the Deathly Hallows and the Chamber of Secrets." she huffed then continued with less acid in her voice, "If this is real it would speed up things and solve some problems."

"Namely finding and destroying the Horcruxes." Harry agreed, "Sounds like it might be worth investigating. Where is it hidden?"

"Avalon." Ron said, "Merlin is supposed to have created it to help him destroy a dark wizard early in his life. He wasn't very powerful yet. He was still powerful enough to make the stone but he didn't have his full strength."

"Isn't it called the Lost Isle of Avalon?" Harry asked, "So I assume that means no one knows where it is."

"True." Hermione agreed, "But it says here a worthy soul may seek its help. It says to start at the beginning and follow the path. It doesn't say where the beginning nor the path are."

"Where did Merlin start?" Harry asked.

"No one knows for sure where he came from. It's rumored he lived for a thousand years and came from Atlantis. Or he worked with the ancient Egyptians before moving to England. Some say he was born here and moved to his island and still lives." Ron said, "I don't think we can find his beginning. But you are the worthy soul looking for it so maybe we should start with your beginning."

"Which one?" Harry asked sarcastically, "Godric's Hallow, Privet Drive, Hogwarts or the Burrow?"

"Why is the Burrow a beginning for you?" Ron asked in confusion.

"It's the first place, since my parents died, that I was completely accepted into a family." Harry said, "You have to know I've always envied you that. You have what I never could, except that you chose to share it with me."

"Oh."

Hermione hid her grin at Ron's shock. He had grown up a lot this year even if things weren't the greatest right now. She was still mad at him for leaving and the behavior that led up to it. But now he seemed to understand other people had feelings too and better yet he was trying to understand them without acting in an idiotic, compulsive, foolish way. Killing off that locket had certainly been good for all of them.

"Ok." Harry said to hid his embarrassment at his comment about the burrow, "If it's my beginning where to first?"

"Go in the order you gave them." Ron shrugged.

Hermione was taken aback. It was really an intelligent suggestion, "I agree with Ron."

Harry tried to hide his grin when Ron beamed at not only Hermione's comment but that she said it nicely. He took a second then asked, "So Godric's Hollow?"

"Again." he couldn't miss the trepidation in Hermione's voice as she agreed.

The trio packed the tent and apparated away with a pop. They arrived at the same place in Godric's Hollow that Harry and Hermione had used before. They were under the invisibility cloak but since it was around midday they skirted the village, staying far away from the grave yard and Bathilda's house. The house was easy to find and Harry opened the gate.

"Be careful." Harry said, "Who knows what lives in this garden."

"I don't see any paths." Ron looked around, "Should we split up?"

"Harry?" Hermione's slightly panicked voice made Ron turn to her.

Harry was walking slowly but methodically to the house. It looked like he was under a trance of some kind. He had ignored Hermione's call and was moving through the doorway. You could see the door leaning against the wall where it had landed after being blasted off its hinges that Halloween so long ago. It was still partially blocking the way but Harry just stepped over it and for the first time he saw the place his parents had lived and died. Ron and Hermione hurried to follow him into the dwelling.

"Harry?" they found him squatted near the couch running his hand across the floor.

"Dad was here." he said in a soft flat voice, "His wand was on the couch where he had dropped it. He had been using it to blow colored bubbles of some kind to entertain me. When Mum came in he dropped it and picked me up to hand me to her. She didn't have a wand in her hand."

Harry stood and walked towards the stairs. He walked around the spot his where his father had fallen. In his mind's eye he could see the man there. He started up the stairs to see the his room.

"Harry it may not be safe." Hermione tried to stop him, "I don't think this place is structurally sound."

"I don't think he heard you." Ron put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, "I'll go after him. If it caves in on us we'll need you to put us back together."

"Be careful of his feelings." she warned as he moved to the stairs and started to carefully climb them. Ron's wave let her know he heard her.

"Harry?" Ron called as he reached the landing.

He called out more to warn Harry that he was there than to really expect a reply. Finding him was easy, he was standing in the doorway to what Ron assumed was the nursery. Harry stepped out of his sight and into the room. Ron followed him but stayed at the door. The room was in shambles. Whatever furniture had been in the room was now just pieces and splinters.

"Mum was here." Harry's still soft flat voice was beginning to frighten Ron.

"Harry it's not safe up here." Ron pleaded, "The house could collapse at any moment. We need to get out."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to destroy it." Harry's voice wavered slightly, just enough that Ron knew he was crying, "I'll fix it I promise. I'm so sorry."

"Harry?" Ron tried to step forward but the floor was weak and he could tell it couldn't hold both him and Harry.

In fact he wasn't sure how it was holding Harry. Ron could tell that Harry still didn't hear him. He was sitting on the floor and staring at a spot on the floor. Ron pulled his wand slowly not wanting to frighten Harry and get hexed. He levitated him just off the floor but didn't pull him out of the room. A movement outside caught his attention he could see the garden through the huge hole in the side of the house. Ron looked closely and was about to shout to Hermione when he realized he could see a path.

"Harry look, the path." Ron said a little louder than he meant to, "We need to go."

"What?" Harry jumped a bit when Ron startled him, "Why are you levitating me?"

"The floor is about to give way." Ron shrugged, "I didn't think you really wanted to go with it. Anyway as I was holding you up I noticed the path and thought we should try to follow it."

"I don't see anything." Harry said, "But maybe I'm at the wrong angle. You want to put me down and we can go?"

"I don't think that's wise." Ron shook his head, "I'm not sure this floor can hold our combined weight. I'll just carry you this way until we're on the ground floor."

"Ok." Harry reluctantly agreed as he wiped his face, "Why is my face wet?"

"I didn't see you crying." Ron whispered as he went down the stairs, "I didn't see anything."

Back in the living room they tugged Hermione out the back door. Ron easily found the path but the others still couldn't see anything. Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's hands as they entered the path. Harry wasn't prepared to be grabbed and stumbled along behind.

"Hermione!" Harry complained, "You are going to pull me off my feet."

"Sorry, I was worried that we'd lose each other in these tall weeds." she apologized, "I was also thinking that since only Ron could see the path we may have to hold on to him to get through it."

"We're coming to the end." Ron said over his shoulder at them.

"Good." Hermione said as they stumbled through into a clearing, "This didn't take long."

"So much for Avalon." Ron grumbled as he saw they were in someone's backyard.

"Wait a minute." Harry looked around and moved towards the house.

"Harry come back we could be seen." Hermione whispered loudly.

"No we won't." Harry said, "They aren't home. We're at Privet Drive. This is the Dursley's house."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "Most muggle houses look the same to me."

"On Privet Drive they all look the same." Harry scoffed, "But I spent a lot of time working in this garden I should know it. But just to make sure." he pulled his wand and unlocked the door.

Hermione did a quick revealing spell and found no one home in the house they were breaking into. Harry led the way into the living room where the walls were practically lined with pictures of his fat cousin. Harry sat in a chair and just stared at the room with a slightly angry look.

"No pictures of you at all." Hermione said, "I had hoped you were exaggerating."

Harry jumped to his feet and stomped into the entry way. They thought he was going to go up the stairs but he stopped at a locked cupboard. A quick flick of his wand undid the lock and he jerked the door open and glared at his friend. They could see the small bed that was still kept in the space. Hermione promptly burst into tears.

"Don't cry Hermione." Harry sagged losing all his anger, "I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." she sniffed, "I shouldn't have said that, I know you don't exaggerate or lie. It was just hope that you weren't really abused like that."

Harry pulled her into the kitchen and found a towel to dry her face. While she was wiping away the tears he got her a glass of water. As she was drinking it she happened to look into the garden.

"Which side of the garden did we come in on?" she asked.

"Left side." Ron said, "Over by those purple flowers."

"Can you still see it?" she asked.

"No." Ron answered.

Hermione put her glass down and headed out the door. Harry locked the door behind them and followed Hermione to the other side of the garden, "Was this path always here?"

"I don't see a path." Harry answered.

Just then a few pops sounded from the front of the house. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and Harry grabbed his shoulder and they all ran down the path. They ran for a little while and then slowed to a walk. The scenery slowly changed from the hedge they walked into to more of a forest. Suddenly they found themselves leaving the forbidden forest and stumbling onto the grounds at Hogwarts. They quickly stepped back into the forest so they wouldn't be seen from the castle.

"Looks different." Harry had stopped just inside and turned around.

"We'll free them soon." Ron said confidentially and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder.

They stood for a while in silent thought until Harry turned to smile at his friends and saw the path, "There it is."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled the other two down the path. Nearly half an hour later Harry stumbled out and into the orchard of the Burrow.

"Big surprise." he sighed, "Start looking for the next one. Hopefully it will lead us to Avalon."

After an hour of fruitless searching Hermione stopped, "Wait. When I saw the path at Privet Drive I had been thinking about Harry's life. I had kind of an epiphany about you at the time, I kind of understand you better now. Once I had that I saw the path open up."

"Epiphany?" Ron asked.

"Sudden dawning of understanding." Hermione explained.

"Right I had one of those when we were at Godric's Hollow." Ron said, "I understood what the Burrow meant to you better."

"And I had a similar thing happen at Hogwarts." Harry said, "So what do we need to learn here?"

They had kept out of sight of the Burrow the entire time they were searching. But even so when they heard the pops of someone apparating they still jumped and hid behind trees. They glanced at each other remembering the pops at the Dursley's that sent them running onto the path. They were still staring when Ginny blew between two of the trees on her broom.

"Ginny!." Harry barely made a sound when he said her name.

Ron and Hermione turned to caution him to silence but they didn't speak because of the look on his face. They both recognized several emotions as they each made an appearance. Love, longing, pride and happiness were each displayed as they watched. Ron turned to Hermione and found her eyes on him as they gave Harry a moment of privacy. The both glanced back over to him to make sure he wasn't walking into the clearing, at the same time they saw the path.

Hermione started to move but Ron stopped her, "Ginny will see us if we move away from the trees."

"What if it closes?" she asked, "We don't want to miss it."

"Harry." Ron tried to get his attention but it didn't work, "I think we'll have to drag him along."

"He does look a bit twitterpated." Hermione giggled.

"Twitter what?" Ron asked confused.

"Muggle move thing." Hermione giggled, "Basically it means thoroughly entranced by her."

"He is that." Ron shook his head, "Grab an arm each and just run and drag him along?"

"I'm afraid so." she said, "I hope he forgives us for dragging him away. Let's go."

They stayed under the branches and made their way to Harry. The path was just ten or so feet in front of him but he only saw Ginny. They each grabbed an arm and pulled him forward. At first it was easy but once away from the tree he wanted to stop and watch where he could see better. That's when they had to start dragging him. Harry tried to pull away as he lost sight of Ginny, he did get away from Hermione. Ron turned and grabbed him by the waist and pulled him off the ground and down the path. Once the orchard was out of sight Ron put him down.

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked angrily, "We could have at least talked to her."

"Sorry, but we didn't have time." Ron said, "We didn't know how long the path would stay open."

"That's not fair." Harry continued to get angrier, "You get to see Hermione all the time. I haven't seen her in months."

"Harry." Hermione talked calmly, "What if Snape asks if she spoke with your during break? What would happen to her if he read her mind."

"But…"

"I understand." Ron put a hand on his shoulder, "If that had been Hermione I would have fought you too. Love makes us do irrational things sometimes and sometimes we just can't think clearly. Right now we need to get the stone and finish this. The sooner we do that the sooner you can come home to her."

Harry took a deep breath and paced the path a few moments. His shoulders slumped for a moment and then he grinned, "You're right, but you get to explain it to her. She saw us and knows we didn't stop to talk."

"I know." Ron grimaced, "Will you protect me from the bat bogeys?"

Harry laughed as they turned and walked down the path again. Ron noticed he didn't answer the question. This time they walked for hours. When it began to get too dark to see they stopped and conjured a blanket. All three sat down to rest. Ron volunteered for first watch, they didn't pull out the tent this time in case they needed to move fast.

_*****Back at the Burrow*****_

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny rushed into the house, "I just saw them. Just now!"

"Who?" Molly asked as she sat sipping tea with her husband. He had been telling her why he was late to the train station.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione." she gushed, "They were just in the orchard."

"What?" Arthur jumped to his feet, "They can't be here it's too dangerous. They could be spotted."

"I don't think anyone saw them but me." Ginny said, "They ran across the clearing and down a path that disappeared behind them. It was so odd. They ran beside that tree that's alone on the south side. I could see them running down a wooded path and then it all disappeared."

"A magical pathway?" Arthur asked.

"I think so." she smiled, "Harry saw me and it looked like he wanted to stop but the other two dragged him on. But now we know they are alive."

"Dear that may explain your side trip." Molly offered. Ginny looked interested.

"I was late to meet the train because the wards at Privet Drive went off. Someone entered the house." Arthur explained, "The only thing we found was the door for the cupboard under the stairs was open and a glass of water on the cabinet. Outside there was a set of three foot prints coming from the hedge, on the other side three sets leaving. No footprints actually in the hedge."

"Why the cupboard under the stairs?" Molly asked.

"There was a bed in the cupboard but nothing else." Arthur shrugged.

"Could they have apparated?" Molly asked.

"Wards around Privet Drive don't allow it." he replied, "But like Ginny said, we at least know they are alive. It's more than we had this morning."


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch the path, if it starts to close wake us up." Hermione instructed, "We may not get any warning though."

Harry and Hermione were soon asleep on the blanket while Ron kept watch. Ron woke Harry went it was his turn and he quickly fell asleep. Harry got up and moved around to wake himself up before setting back on the blanket. When it was Hermione's turn he woke her up.

Before Harry got settled down Hermione asked a few questions, "Was Ron saying he likes me the same way you like Ginny?"

"That is what I thought he was saying." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why he doesn't say anything?" she sighed.

"I can think of several reasons right off the top." Harry grinned, "One you are friends and he doesn't want to lose that and two you have been rather angry with him for the last months."

"Yes well he was being a prat." she huffed.

"Not lately." Harry pointed out, "He is trying to step up."

"I know." she sighed, "Sometimes it's just easier to stay angry."

"If you weren't angry he might make a move." Harry pointed out.

Morning came and Hermione shook Harry awake, "I'm up. Do we have any food?"

"Not much." she sighed opening her bag and hand him some of what was left.

"Better than nothing." Harry grinned as he took the food, "Thanks."

"Wish we could apparate." Ron said as it neared noon. They had been walking for hours again.

"Hopefully it won't be much farther." Hermione said over her shoulder just before she tripped and fell, "Ow."

"Hermione!" Both boys rushed forward to help her.

Ron got there first and helped her up, "Are you ok?"

"I think so." Hermione tested her leg while Ron was still helping her stand up right. Once she decided she was ok she looked at Ron and smiled, "I think I'm fine."

Ron was in a daze. He could see Hermione's mouth moving but he didn't hear a word she said. He was mesmerized as she looked into his eyes and smiled. Before he could think to stop himself he found he had leaned down and kissed her. He realized quickly that she wasn't kissing him back so he began to pull away only to find her arms going around his neck and her kissing him back.

Once Ron reached Hermione, Harry turned to see where they were. He walked past them and onto a grassy field that sloped down to the water. He supposed it was the ocean but having only seen it once before he wasn't sure. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. It was warm but a slight breeze kept it from being too hot. He looked away from the water and saw that the field of grass continued for some time and was dotted here and there with trees and flowers. Up the hill probably half a mile away he saw a castle. It was beautiful, he could see spires that reached up high into the air and on the ground he could see fountains and what looked to be gardens. But the thing he noticed the most was the feeling of peace that seemed to be in the air. He had never felt such peace at any time in his life. Even the thought of Voldemort wasn't enough to penetrate the good feeling. He turned to express this to his friends and found them connected at the lips. He turned away to give them a few minutes of privacy. Ten minutes later he turned back to them. They were still kissing.

"Pardon me." Harry said as he approached them. Neither responded so he talked louder, "Excuse me."

"What?" Ron bellowed as he pulled away, "I'm busy here."

"No doubt." Harry chuckled then pointed up the hill, "I think we're here."

"Give me a minute." Ron grumbled.

"I've already given you ten." Harry grinned at him, "I don't think you would have ever stopped if I hadn't interrupted."

"Five more minutes?" Ron asked.

"I'll make you a deal." he replied, "We get this thing finished and get me home then you can kiss her forever without any interruption from me."

"Fine." Ron pouted as Hermione giggled.

They began to walk to the castle together when Harry got a slightly evil grin on his face. Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him before he began to talk to Ron.

"I am perfectly fine with you two dating." he tried to sound serious, "But you should know she's my sister and if you hurt her you have to answer to me."

"I can't believe you just said that." Ron grumbled then grinned, "Don't worry if I mess up I'm sure she'll take me out before you ever get the chance."

"I still get what's left." Harry grinned, "Same thing goes for you Hermione."

The trio laughed as they walked. They found themselves getting quiet the closer they got to the castle. The beauty of the grounds had captured their minds.

"Lovely isn't it?" a voice called out to them.

"That it is." Harry responded, "Could you tell us where we are?"

"You are on the Isle of Avalon." the voice replied, "Where were you going?"

"We were coming here." Harry said, "We're looking for the One Stone. I need it's help to defeat a dark wizard who split his soul."

In his mind Harry was screaming for his mouth to stop talking but the words just kept spilling out of him. He looked at his friends in panic and saw his own emotion pasted on their faces as well as shock.

"What's the name of the dark wizard?" the voice asked.

"His given name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry's mouth was moving again, "He did a letter moving thing and changed his name to Lord Voldemort. No one is supposed to use the name though he even has a taboo on it. He wants us all to be frightened so he has everyone call him You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. But his followers call him the Dark Lord or Master."

"That's a mouth full." the voice sounded amused, "And who are you?"

"I am Harry James Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One and Undesirable Number One." Harry said, "With me are my two best friends. Hermione Granger, who is Undesirable Number Two and Ronald Weasley, he's not an undesirable because they think he's home sick with spattergroit but it's really the goul in the attic dressed in his pajamas. The kids at school call us the Golden Trio."

"Did you give yourself all those names?" it asked.

"No he didn't." Ron's mouth was moving this time, "The dark wizard tried to kill him as a baby got him the first one, the prophecy caused the second and a ministry toad gave him the last. I don't know why they call us the Golden Trio though."

"I think it's because we are always in the middle of whatever is going on." Hermione stated, "That and we have lived through everything so far with only minor damage."

"Well that's exciting." the voice sounded happy, "Welcome to Avalon, come in, come in."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Merlin." was the answer, "But it's not me so much as my enchantments. Come to my main hall."

They walked through the door that opened for them and into the entry way. Everything was sparkling clean and smelled like fresh air and sun shine. At the back of the entry way a set of double doors opened into the main hall of the castle.

"Welcome." Merlin's voice rang through the hall, "Welcome to my home, my dream. This is Avalon."

"Thank you." all three teens said together.

"It's beautiful." Hermione added."But I'm surprised."

"Why? You didn't expand the grand opulence?" Merlin asked from his portrait at the head of the hall.

"No." she replied, "From the stories I expected something more humble."

"Being my dream home it does have more pizzazz than where I stayed during my youth." He agreed, "Once I retired I wanted some luxury."

"Is there something here that forces the truth out?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"I want no lies on my island. I enchanted it with a truth compulsion." he grinned, "Not everyone likes the truth. But as I am a portrait I can't tell your secrets to anyone. Does it anger you that I took your choice away?"

"Not really." Harry said, "I usually tell the truth. I just have a few secrets that can get out."

"Like what?"

"Voldemort made a seven piece soul." he said, "If he finds out I'm hunting them it would be bad."

"We were wanting to see if your One Stone worked." Hermione said, "We actually need to find it first though."

"You must rest first." Merlin ordered, "The final fight will take place when the stone is present so you must be ready. Eat and rest for today. For tomorrow you will fight your dark wizard."

"This way." an elf drew them away from the table when they had finished eating, "I will show you to your rooms."

"Are you sure we can't do this now?" Harry asked.

"You are not rested enough." Merlin said, "I'm sure your love would rather wait one day than risk losing you forever."

Harry turned with a sigh and trudged after his friends. He didn't pay much attention to where they were going. It didn't take long before he was brought out of his musings.

"Mr. Potter this is your room." the elf they were following announced.

"Thanks." Harry turned into the room without another word. He flopped onto the bed fully clothed and didn't move.

"You want some pajamas?" Ron asked entering the room a few moments later.

"Yes thanks. Sorry I just…" he began to explain but stopped.

"Don't worry we really do understand." Ron interrupted, "Do you want any company tonight?"

"No I'm just going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired anyway." he replied.

"Night."

"Night guys." Harry grabbed the pajamas Ron threw at him.

Harry stayed on the bed until the need to use the loo hit him. He grabbed the pajamas and found a bathroom attached to his room. Surprisingly the bathroom was fairly modern and the large tub enticed Harry to soak for a while. He returned to his room nearly an hour later to find the painting near his bed contained Merlin.

"How are you doing this evening?" Merlin asked.

"Better now." Harry said, "It's surprising how much better your outlook can be when you are clean."

"I'm having Toby bring you a dreamless sleep potion." he said, "You're going to need it tonight."

"Who's Toby?" Harry asked.

"The house elf." Merlin said, "Don't you want to know why you need dreamless sleep?"

"I figured you wanted me to sleep instead of having my normal nightmares." Harry shrugged.

"That is true but I have another reason." he said, "The scar on your head, what can you tell me about it?"

"It's some sort of connection to Voldemort." Harry said, "It hurts if he's near or feeling a particularly strong emotion. Is it important?"

"It is important. But it is more than you think." he said, "A piece of the soul you are hunting resides in that scar."

Harry was quiet for a few minutes, "So I have to die."

"Technically yes." Merlin replied.

"Technically?"

"It may not be strictly necessary." he explained, "You do have a possibility to live through this but I wouldn't bet on it."

Harry lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, "I think I'll take that Dreamless sleep now."

"What will you tell your friends?" he asked.

"Nothing." he paused before explaining, "How do you tell your friends that you've spent the last year running towards your own death."

"You don't seem to surprised." Merlin commented.

"Not really. I never thought the prophecy sounded all that good. Neither can live if the other lives." he sighed, "I guess I knew it somewhere because I didn't even really make any plans past this point."

"I think you should warn them." he said.

"They know I could die during this." he said, "We all hoped I'd live but we knew it was a possibility. They know I would rather die than let anyone suffer at Voldemort's hands any longer than necessary." A pop announced the elf arriving with the potion, "Thank you Toby."

Harry drank the potion and was quickly asleep. Toby turned to the portrait, "He has a good head on his shoulders."

"He does for the most part." Merlin answered. He stayed and watched the young man for a while before he returned to his portrait in the hall, "He feels like he needs to protect everyone."

The next morning Harry woke feeling refreshed. He got ready quickly and stepped out of his room at the same time as his two friends.

"I hope you guys remember the way." he gave them a slight smile.

"I do." Hermione answered and began to walk, "What is it about this place that just steals all your worries."

"I don't know." Ron said, "But I am surprised I sleep all night. I would have thought after a year I would have woke up thinking I needed to take a turn at watching."

Harry was also surprised that he didn't feel overly burdened by the knowledge he had gained the night before. Truly Merlin's enchantments were a wonder. The trio made it back to the hall and found breakfast waiting. They all ate, surprisingly even the thought of dying didn't curb Harry's appetite any. He actually laughed when Merlin said he wouldn't give them the stone for another hour because you shouldn't even swim until an hour after eating so why fight. When the hour was over Toby entered the room and cleared the table and removed it from the hall.

"Do you wish me to move your portrait out?" Toby asked Merlin.

"No I want you to just shield us." he instructed, "I want to be here for this."

The elf popped away and soon returned with the largest diamond any of them had seen. Merlin clapped his hands and said, "Excellent. Give it to Mr. Potter and we'll start."

The elf put the diamond on the ground at his feet, "Don't pick it up until I have shielded the rest of us. Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley please come with me."

"Harry may need us here." Ron refused to move.

"You can't help." Merlin said, "Only he can do this."

"You know the prophecy?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I don't' know any prophecy." Merlin said, "Only he has the connection to bring the dark wizard here otherwise you would have to go get him. When I used the stone in this same manner I had the wizard but not his Horcrux. Now come back here by me and Toby will shield us."

"Should we help him with the shield?" Ron finally gave in and headed to the portrait.

"Toby can handle it."

"By the way Toby, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves." Hermione smiled at the elf, "Yesterday was a bit wild for us. That's still no excuse for bad manners though. Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

The elf nodded at the three teens and readied himself. As soon as everyone was in place he raised the shield.

"How do I get him here?" Harry asked.

"Just pick up the stone." Merlin said.

Harry crouched down and reached for the stone but stopped, "I'm surprised you're just letting us do this. I would have expected to have to pass some test of some sort."

"You did." Merlin grinned, "Finding Avalon is the test. You are the first to have passed the test in a very long time."

"I had help, I didn't do it on my own." Harry indicated his two friends.

"That's part of the test. No one person can get here alone. You must realize you need other people." Merlin smiled warmly, "Making sure they get credit for their work is also commendable."

Harry nodded in agreement and picked up the stone. He stood for a while holding it next to his body. Nothing happened.

"Should something be happening yet?" Ron asked.

"No we'll be here a while." Merlin said, "Seven pieces will take some time to gather. Conjure Harry a chair will you?"

Hermione drew her wand and send the spell out. The chair sprung up and Harry sat back to wait. Finally after about half an hour the book appeared. Magic swirled around it before it fell to the floor.

"Who destroyed the first one?" Merlin asked.

"Harry did." Ron told him the story.

"Merlin." Harry interrupted a few minutes into the story, "I need to open the pouch at my neck, can I hold the stone in my lap?"

"Keep one hand on the stone." he instructed.

Harry reached up and opened the pouch Hagrid had given him and the snitch Dumbledore left him shot out. It hovered in the air for a few moments before it split open and dropped to the floor. The ring hovered in the air with the magic swirling around it, like it did the book, before disappearing and reappearing on Harry's finger. When it did his cloak flew out of his pocket and fastened itself around his neck. Next Dumbledore's wand appeared between Harry's hand and the stone.

"You have the Hallows." Merlin said, "You've united the Hallows. And they said I'd have no part in this. They didn't know anything."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, Harry looked on in confusion too.

"The Peverell Brothers." Merlin said, "I was very old when they sought me out. Harry must be a descendant of theirs in order for him to be the one to unite them. Anyway, the youngest of the brothers was Ignotus. His wife was a seer and she saw a descendant with a great need. On her instructions they sought me out for advice and then made the three pieces. I died before they completed them. It took them two months to get here. The older two brothers weren't as caring as the younger one. They kept going around in circles. Eventually they worked out their differences with each other and got past the final leg. Never had anyone make it here in two days like you all. Really only a day and a half. Ok Mr. Weasley finish you thrilling tale."

"Can I put the wand away?" Harry asked.

"Keep it where you can get to it quickly if necessary." Merlin replied.

Ron finished the story of Harry's second year and the fight with the basilisk. As he did Hermione's beaded bag gave a jerk. She opened it and the locket came flying out. Magic circled it and it fell with a clunk to the floor.

"Three were taken care of before we got here." Ron said, "Now we'll get to the ones still active."

"What if they're locked up?" Hermione said, "We had to let go of the ones we had."

"They will still arrive, but it will take longer." Merlin said, "Magic will have to find and then retrieve it. What is it searching for?"

"A cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff." Ron said.

"Something that belonged to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Hermione added, "Then the snake and Voldemort."

"I wonder why the taboo doesn't work here?" Ron asked.

"I could explain that to you but you would be here for a few years." Merlin smirked, "Do you want to know that badly?"

"No." Ron replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were quiet for an hour or so. Harry even started yawning and had to stand and move around to keep awake. Finally a diadem materialized in the room. Magic started to swirl like it did the other pieces but it didn't just fall to the floor. The magic continued to swirl and seemed to turn an angry red color. The swirling got faster and bits of light would spit out and hit the diadem. After several minutes of this a black smoke began to rise from the diadem. The wind picked up in the room and swept the smoke away as it leaked from the artifact. After several more minutes of this the smoke stopped, then the magic finished and the diadem dropped to the floor. Harry, who had been standing during this time, dropped to his knees panting.

"That was hard." he panted.

"What did you see?" Merlin asked.

"I saw the diadem arrive and then it disappeared and Voldemort was in its place. We threw spells back and forth but I won and he disintegrated." Harry said, "Isn't that what you saw?"

"No." Hermione shook her head, "We saw the same swirling magic as before. But it shot lights at the diadem before a black smoke left and then it dropped to the floor."

All three teens turned to Merlin for an explanation, "Harry is supplying the magic for this process. The One Stone is just the focus."

"Next time can we just pull the sword and cut it in half?" Harry asked.

"The next should be the cup." Hermione said, "We can save the sword for the snake and protect the schools artifacts."

"You have the sword from the story?" Merlin asked and got nods from the three, "Well pull it out and use it."

Before Hermione could find it in the bag the cup arrived and Harry began to fight it in the same way he did with the diadem. Harry was sitting in the chair this time so he just closed his eyes and relaxed for a few minutes when he was done. Hermione had to lay the sword on the floor and push it over to Harry so she waited until he was rested. He opened his eyes after several minutes and motioned to Hermione and she slid it across the floor. It stopped a few feet shy of his chair and he got up to grab it. He held the diamond in his left hand and picked up the sword with his right. Just as he did a huge snake appeared right in front of him. A quick swish of the sword and the snake's head lay separated from its body.

"Much easier." Harry sighed as he collapsed back into the chair.

"Prepare yourselves." Merlin said, "This is where it's going to get wild."

"Voldemort is next." Hermione shuddered.

She was right and soon the evil man stood in the hall. His left hand was holding someone by the shirt as his right hand held his wand and was shooting a cruciatus curse at the person. Two things then happened at once. Voldemort realized he had been moved and the stone sent out twin sparks. The sparks shot at Harry and the man that came with Voldemort. It took Hermione a few seconds to realize who the man with Voldemort was.

"Pettigrew!" Hermione growled and pulled her wand.

"Stop Ms. Granger." Merlin said, "The stone will do the work."

Before she could respond both Harry and the rat had been hit by the sparks of light. Both of them fell to the ground screaming. Voldemort also fell screaming but Ron and Hermione weren't sure why. The screams filled the hall while Ron and Hermione tried to get past the elf's shield to help Harry.

"What's happening?" Ron yelled.

"The last Horcrux is being destroyed." Merlin was watching Harry intently.

Toby threw up a silencing spell to shield them from the screams.

"What?" Hermione turned to him, "The snake was the last one."

"No it wasn't." Merlin frowned, "I told him he should have told you."

"Told us what?" Ron whispered but the portrait heard it.

"I told him last night." Merlin sighed, "His scar made him the last one."

"He has to die?" Hermione screeched then turned to her friend, "Harry you idiot."

"He may not die." Merlin said, "The fact that he is still alive five minutes into this is in his favor."

"But to destroy the Horcrux you have to destroy the container beyond magical repair." Hermione insisted.

"He is already beyond magical repair, he is destroyed." Merlin said, "If he can survive it's removal he will win this. If not it will fall to the two of you to stop the dark wizard. He knows you can do it and so do I."

"But Harry's the one who's powerful and has the skills. Hermione has the brains." Ron sagged, "I'm just the tag along."

"You are not." Hermione punched his arm, "You are an important ingredient in our team. We weren't nearly as effective when you were gone. You are more than you think you are. You just don't have enough confidence in yourself."

"Do you really think so?" Ron asked.

"She can't lie here." Merlin pointed out.

Hermione was still watching Harry writhing on the floor. He held onto the stone as tightly as he could. She could see his white knuckles from across the room. Silent tears were rolling down her face as Ron put an arm around her to comfort her.

"If he is destroyed how will he live if he lives?" Ron asked.

"Tell me Mr. Weasley." Merlin said, "Could his life be any worse than it is right now?"

"He could have no friends." Ron said, "But we won't leave him."

"But you aren't there." Merlin said, "At this moment he knows nothing of friends or family. Nothing about friendship and love. His whole world, his whole life is nothing but pain. When that is all you have you are destroyed. It doesn't need to do any permanent damage, he will never forget this feeling of complete and total isolation."

"He's mentally destroyed." Hermione nodded in understanding, "But he's felt alone before. No one can truly understand what he has lived through. Yet he continues to live. Just like he will today. Will his mind recover?"

"Yes but he is beyond magical help. Only he can repair it. He has to want to repair it." Merlin said, "Look something is happening."

They turned back to the room to see many dark shapes appearing.

"Death eaters." Ron gasped.

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"His followers." Hermione said, "They are all linked by the dark mark they carry on their left forearms."

"That would explain it." Merlin said, "It's pulling them all in by their connections. This will be quite a fight. Toby when this part stops you may need to help."

"Yes Sir." he replied, "Do we need others?"

"If Harry survives and is functioning then no." Merlin said, "He'll be able to finish it."

"It is finished Sir." Toby dropped the shield so Ron and Hermione could check on Harry.

"I found a pulse." Hermione said loud enough for Merlin to hear, "Wake up Harry."

"Come on mate we need you." Ron added as he reached out and touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry's other hand shot up and grabbed Ron in a painful grip. Ron jumped and let out a small yelp of pain. Harry's eyes opened and saw his friends. He smiled then released Ron's arm.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." he sighed as he sat up.

"You should have told us." Hermione scolded him lightly.

"Yell at me later." Harry said, "We have a war to fight right now."

They helped him stand and watched as a few death eaters also managed to sit up. Voldemort made it to his feet and turned to Harry.

"Time for you to die." he started but then stopped and stared at the items at Harry's feet.

"No it's time for you to die." Harry said, "Your faithful death eaters are all dead. All that remains is those who lost any care for your reign and only stayed because to leave meant they would die."

"You have no idea." Voldemort laughed. They all heard the fear in the voice of the evil wizard. He knew he could die today. The three teens knew it too, "Belletrix show them how a real death eater reacts to words of such blasphemy."

"She can't." Harry said, "She died, that should comfort you though. It means she was a true servant to you."

"No." Voldemort growled and reached for his new wand. The only one he came up with was his normal one.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked pulling the Hallows wand out of his own pocket, "It came to it's true master. The one it was made for."

"It was made centuries ago." Voldemort laughed, "It wasn't meant for you."

"It was." Harry said, "I had a seer for a great grandmother. She predicted the need and her husband and his two brothers each made me a special tool." He then turned and whispered to his friends, "Go back to Merlin now."

Neither one argued. They felt the power behind his words and knew he would win this fight. Toby put the shield back up as they arrived. The first thing Voldemort did was throw a killing curse at Hermione, but the spell bounced off the elf's shield.

"That won't work Tom." Harry said, "The elf was ordered to protect them from harm. You cannot touch them."

"Don't use that name." he growled then waved at the other teens, "They don't matter, I will destroy you."

"I've been destroyed before and lived through it." Harry said, "You can only try."

Voldemort threw several hexes at Harry but he pulled the cloak around him and disappeared. Voldemort grinned and tried to apparate but nothing happened. He frowned and tried again.

"Won't work." Harry said as he landed a punch in the man's face before he disappeared again.

"What's happening?" Voldemort screamed.

"You can't apparate here." Harry's disembodied voice called, "I'm not apparating."

He flipped the cloak back and they saw him back where he began.

"Your little cloak won't help you for long." Voldemort growled and threw several other hexes. Harry easily batted them away with the wand. Voldemort noticed some of his followers were sitting up, "Draco do your duty."

"My duty was to not touch Potter you wanted him for yourself." Draco replied, "I rather hope he kills you."

"See, only the truly loyal died. Those who serve only because they fear leaving didn't die today. They've been given a second chance by magic. Now let' see what you make of this." Harry twisted the ring on his finger.

"That belongs to me." Voldemort growled, "It was passed down through my family for generations."

"Well you see we are related. Your relative was the brother in law to the seer." Harry grinned as spirits began to appear in the room, "Now face those you killed."

Myrtle was the first to arrive. But she was closely followed by Riddles own father and grandparents. Hundreds of people appeared and swarmed the evil wizard. The spirits began to hit and tear at the evil wizard. His screams of fear filled the room. Those who had once followed him gathered together at the wall farthest away from him. The spirits finally backed away and left him beaten and bruised on his knees.

"Do you give up?" Harry asked.

"Never." Voldemort growled and threw the killing curst at Harry.

Harry pulled up his cloak then grinned over it after the curse was absorbed, "Won't work on me."

Voldemort staggered to his feet and started throwing hexes again. Harry disappeared behind his cloak and reappear a foot in front of Voldemort. This time he had the sward in his hand and he made a small cut on the wizards arm before he disappeared and returned to his spot across the room.

"Give up yet?" Harry asked.

"That is just a scratch." Voldemort laughed, "I won't give in for that."

"Too bad. You know this sword has killed you several times already." Harry pointed down at the items near the chair he had been sitting in, "The locket and the snake met their doom with this sword. Oh the ring too but it was meant for something else." Harry held up his hand.

"You lie." Voldemort sneered, "No mere sword could touch my precious belongings."

"You are right." Harry grinned, "But a sword that had killed a basilisk might just be able to. Did you know basilisk venom will kill a horcrux?"

"And where would you find one of those?" Voldemort's sneer was less pronounced this time.

"In the chamber where I destroyed it and your diary." Harry said, "I was twelve."

"You couldn't." Voldemort stumbled.

"I did." Harry shot a curse at him, "It's your fault that Slytherin's friend was destroyed. You killed her mind."

The curse hit him and sent him flying into the wall behind him. Voldemort slowly slid down the wall and crumbled to the floor like an unwanted toy.

"Any last words?" Harry asked.

"Die." Voldemort sent one more killing curse at Harry who batted it away with his wand.

Instead of flying off the curse returned to the sender. Voldemort couldn't move out of the way of his own curse and died when it impacted. His wand broke when another spell hit it and the pieces fell to the ground at Harry's feet. Hermione and Ron cheered and ran for their friend. They helped him find the chair and sit to recover from the events of the day. Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and three other men walked towards the trio. All five handed their wands to Harry. He only lifted an eyebrow in return.

"It will be better for us at the ministry if we don't have those when we return." Severus stated.

Harry nodded and looked past the five men to the spirits coming from the spot they had stopped and stood in.

"Harry, I'm so proud." the spirit of Lily Potter was joined by that of her husband and Sirius Black.

"Me too kiddo." Sirius grinned.

"Seeker Harry?" James asked, "Why not a chaser?" Lily smacked his arm and he laughed and said, "I'm proud too."

"Thanks." he said, "Say Sirius how can you be here, I only brought those killed by Voldemort."

"I sort of tagged along." Sirius grinned.

"Take care of our niece." a set of twins called from beside Ron, "And our nephew."

"Fabian and Gideon." Ron grinned, "You know Mum named the twins after you guys. Fred and George."

"Wicked." they grinned, "I hope they are expert mischief makers."

"The best." Harry said, "They opened a joke shop and they've made tons of galleons."

They continued to talk with the spirits. Different ones introduced themselves and thanked him for his help or congratulated the trio on their fabulous victory. Some even talked with the five ex-death eaters and gave them pointers on life.

"Thank you both for taking such good care of my boy." Lily said to Ron and Hermione, "No friendship is perfect but you've done better than anyone else could have."

"Thank you." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Severus." she turned to the man that had cost her so much, "Quit living in the past and move on. We would never have married I didn't love you that way. You were the best brother a person could have."

"But I got you killed." he whispered looking at the ground.

"No Voldemort and that rat did." James indicated Peter, "You didn't kill us any more than I did by choosing Peter."

"That was rather hair brained." Merlin called from his picture.

"It would have been brilliant." Sirius argued, "If he hadn't been the spy of course."

"Severus, I forgive you for any part you think you played in my death." Lily said, "But if you don't treat Harry better in class I will come back and haunt you."

"Sorry Lils." he sighed, "He just looks too much like James. Then he looks at me with your eyes and I feel guilt ridden all over again."

"Just play nice from now on." Lily grinned before going back to James, "We have to leave now Harry. You need to send us back."

"Already?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she said then smiled, "I don't want to see you again for two hundred years. More if you can live that long."

"I can wait to see you too." Harry grinned, "At least I know you'll be waiting for me."

"One last thing." Sirius grinned, "Tell Ginny I told her so."

"What?" Harry asked.

"She'll know what I mean." he grinned, "Let us go Harry. I love you."

"Love you guys too." Harry said.

"Even us?" the Prewitt twins grinned.

"Sure." He said, "You're too much like Fred and George not to love. Keep Dad and Sirius on their toes will you?"

"Sure thing." they grinned and rubbed their hands together.

Harry hid his hand and pulled off the ring, the spirits instantly disappeared.

"How did you do it?" Draco asked, "Call the spirits and send them back like that I mean."

"Trade secret." Harry grinned at them, "Merlin what do we do now?"

"Harry my boy first let me congratulate you on a job well done." he clapped in his portrait, "Next I think we should have a feast. Then you can take the trash out."

"Where do I take it?" Harry asked, "Will the Ministry be in any shape to receive it?"

"It will be functioning enough to receive you well." he said, "Those who voluntarily served him, even if they weren't marked, also died. They just weren't able to be brought here because they didn't have the mark to drag them by."

"What are we to say when they asked how we did this?" Ron said, "Do we tell them the truth? Won't they think we're crazy?"

"Yes they probably will." Merlin agreed, "But you'll have the memories to show them."

"What if they try to follow the path we took?" Hermione asked.

"Each person must find their own path here." Merlin said, "I am not in danger of getting a lot of company any time soon."

"Can I just stay here?" Snape asked.

"No I'm sorry." Merlin said, "Magic gave you a second chance for life. Alone here on this island is not a life for you. You must face the consequences of your actions."

"I don't think I feel like eating." Draco glanced over his shoulder at the dead bodies covering the hall.

"Me either." Ron agreed eyeing the same mass of black.

"I just want to go home." Harry hadn't moved from the chair.

"Fine." Merlin agreed, "It will be easier on Toby that way. Everyone gather around Harry. Ron take that rope from Toby it has all the dead ones. You five hold out your hands." They complied and Toby snapped his fingers and a rope appeared that bound them all, "Hermione you get the live ones. Harry give the stone back to Toby and then grab the snake man."

"Thank you." Hermione grimaced at Ron's rope.

"Ready?" Toby asked as he took the One Stone from Harry. They all nodded and the elf snapped his fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing they knew they were in the atrium of the Ministry. It was completely empty. Harry shrugged and dropped Voldemort's body then pulled his normal wand and sent a patronus message out. The stag split into three pieces before going off in different directions. The group waited quietly in the Lobby, Ron and Hermione kept hold of their ropes. It took some time but a series of pops announced the arrivals.

Kingsley was the first to approach the group. He had them at wand point, "Who is the secret backer for the twins?"

"I didn't want Mrs. Weasley to know that." Harry grumbled seeing the woman a few feet away, "I am."

"What money did you use?" Kingsley asked.

"The money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament." he stated, "I didn't want anything to do with it."

"Ron what did the twins turn your teddy bear into?" Molly asked.

"A spider." he replied.

"Hermione, I told you something after the shack incident." Remus stated.

"It's good to be the smart but I should have fun too. The world doesn't revolve around books." she said.

"Your turn." Arthur insisted.

"Actually there is no need." Harry said, "All of his supporters are dead."

"You have five living ones tied up." Kingsley pointed out.

"More for our protection than yours." Snape said, "We were already judged by magic and given another chance. You may view the memory of that from myself as well as any of the others I'm sure."

Harry stumbled a bit and Ron caught him, "Harry's exhausted can we do this someplace more comfortable."

"Getting some healers here would be a good idea." Hermione suggested, "You probably want to confirm the deaths."

An Auror they didn't know popped away at Kingsley's nod. Ron was holding most of Harry's weight by this time so Hermione conjured him a chair and they sat him in it. He close his eyes and was asleep in a few moments.

"What happened?" Arthur asked.

"Harry pulled us all to Avalon and then killed Voldemort." Draco shrugged, "Don't ask me how he did it though. I do want to know about that diamond he was holding."

"That was the One Stone." Hermione said.

"But that's just a legend." Arthur exclaimed.

"Well it's a legend that's real." Ron stated before Hermione could start in, "Merlin is dead but his portrait is rather lively."

"Do you think Harry can take us?" one of the other order members asked.

"No, everyone must find their own path to Avalon." Hermione said, "It's different for each person. Harry was their path to Avalon." she indicated the death eaters.

Healers and the Auror arrived by portkey a few minutes later. A few moved over to Harry's group while the rest moved over to the stack of bodies behind Ron.

"Who or what is this?" one healer asked pointing to the body on the ground by Harry's feet.

"That is You Know Who. I would swear to it under Veritserum." Severus confirmed then nodded at the young man asleep in the chair, "Harry defeated him earlier today."

"And you are?" the healer lifted an eyebrow.

"Severus Snape. Substitute headmaster for Hogwarts, ex-death eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix." he replied, "I am also wanted for questioning about Albus Dumbledore's death. These four were made death eaters under duress."

"More like take the brand or die." Draco muttered sarcastically, "But I guess that qualifies as duress."

Ron tried to hide his chuckle as a cough. Hermione turned her face into Ron's chest to hide hers. She felt bad about laughing at his sarcasm. Harry shifted in his sleep and when the Healer when to check him he found his wrist held in a firm grip and green eyes open wide.

"Sorry I thought you were asleep." the man said.

"Sorry, I didn't know who was going to perform magic on me." Harry released his arm and allowed him to do the spells.

"You are fine just exhausted." the man said.

"Could have told you that." Harry closed his eyes again but another pop made Harry open them.

"Do you have him?" Remus was rushing up and saw Harry so he moved over to him, "Are you ok? I've been so worried."

"I'm fine." Harry muttered before closing his eyes again, "Just tired."

"He is fine." the healer who had checked him, "Not even a scratch."

"I wish I could stay but I have to get back." Remus said, "Dora's started labor."

"Congrats." Harry yawned, "Rooting for her."

"I'll tell her you said so." Remus hugged him before he stepped away and apparated.

"Kingsley!" an Auror shouted, "We have a lot of dead bodies down here. All of them supporters of the new regime. I guess I mean the old regime."

Smiles spread around the room. Harry opened one eye and asked, "Umbridge too?"

Kingsley yelled the question to the auror who yelled back, "Most definitely."

"Good." nearly the entire group replied.

"Can I take the kids home?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry but not quite yet." Kingsley replied, "I need them here for a bit longer."

"Molly go on home and send Bill and Charlie if they've arrived." Arthur instructed, "You can let the others know they're safe."

She nodded but first gave hugs to Ron and Hermione then a kiss to the top of Harry's head so she wouldn't disturb him as he slept. She left and within a few moments Bill popped in. Kingsley sent him with the aurors to check for traps as they retrieved the dead throughout the ministry. As they moved through they gained more members as the living were also located. Many had hid fearing what was going on when so many around them died. Soon reporters were arriving at the ministry and Kingsley had to pull some aurors off the search to keep them back.

The five live ex-death eaters were taken to a holding cell for their own safety. Kingsley directed everyone to the duties that were needed. Finally after several hours he was finished with Harry, Ron and Hermione and allowed Arthur, Bill and Charlie, who had shown up not long after Bill, to see them home. Harry was still asleep so Arthur helped Charlie pick him up in a fireman hold and they took a portkey to the Burrow. Charlie put him on the couch and Ginny went over and sat by him holding onto his hand.

"So tell me Ron." She stated quietly, "Why shouldn't I bat boogey hex you for not stopping and talking to me the other day?"

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable so Hermione saved him, "When the path opened we didn't know how long it would stay. We couldn't afford to miss it. Harry already yelled at him for it."

"Ok, you're off the hook." she sighed.

"You took that better than Harry did." Ron grumbled, "He took a good five minutes to calm down even after he knew we had a good reason and he told me I was going to have to explain it."

"Did you really go to Avalon?" Percy asked, he was still alive at the ministry and had apologized t the family.

Ron knew he had but it was still hard to talk civilly to him, "Yes."

"What was Merlin like?" Fred and George asked.

"He was cool." Ron said with a smile, "At least his portrait was. The castle was very grand, never thought I'd sleep even one night in a place like that."

"You can't lie there either." Hermione added, "Can't keep a secret if he wants to know it."

"Did you find any secrets?" Charlie asked.

"Several but the biggest were about Harry." Ron scratched his jaw as he talked, "I'll let him tell you if he wants. The One Stone is real. Avalon is real. Voldemort and his followers are dead. I can't think of anything else."

"Each person must find their own path to Avalon." she said, "And Merlin said no one had ever made it in less than two days before."

"That's Harry for you." Ginny said still holding his hand.

"Actually I wouldn't have made it without those two so don't discount them." Harry mumbled, he had woke during the story, "Did you tell them everything?"

"Not by a long shot." Ron replied from his spot near the fire.

Harry pushed himself up, "Any food?"

"Of course you all must be starving." Molly jumped up. Fleur went with her as did Arthur, Bill and Percy.

"Percy's back?" Harry asked as they left.

"Yes, he apologized to all of us." Ron grumbled, "I'm not quite ready to forgive him yet."

"Forgive him." Harry said, "Now is not the time for families to be split."

"Thank you." Percy had returned and heard Harry, "Harry I really am sorry for all the things I said about you. It was uncalled for and I knew better. I just wanted to prove myself and everyone kept shoving you in my face so I rebelled. Not that it's a valid excuse or anything."

"We all make mistakes." Ron said sheepishly thinking of his own time of rebelling on his friend, "I above all others should understand."

"Ron." Harry started as everyone came back with the sandwiches, Kingsley Shacklebolt was with them, "You don't have to."

"I do." Ron replied and told them what he had done to Harry and Hermione before Christmas and how he found them again, "It took Hermione a little longer to forgive me than Harry did."

"You did save my life." Harry said, "It pretty much cleared it up for me."

"Did for me too." Hermione admitted, "I just wanted to stay mad for a while."

"Get used to that." Bill laughed, "Women don't get over things as easily when their emotions are involved. Once you clear up the stupid thing you did then you need to give them time to get over it. Sometimes it's a few moments and other times it could take years. Just depends on how stupid you acted.

"He is right." Fleur smiled at her husband before turning to Ron, "You are lucky it only lasted a few months."

"It would have lasted longer had we not arrived at Avalon." Hermione admitted, "That place wouldn't let you fool yourself over anything. Lies were magically forbidden even the ones you tell yourself. Which reminds me." she turned to Harry, "How did you keep from telling us your secret?"

"You didn't ask directly." he shrugged. The looks he got made him explain the rest of the story. He started with sixth year and the lessons Dumbledore had given him right up through the time they were ported back to the ministry building by Merlin's house elf.

By this time Harry was ready to collapse again. Ginny stopped the questions, "He needs to rest now. Everything else can wait. Harry take my room, Hermione and I will sleep in the twins room tonight."

"Ginny." Molly warned.

"Mum I don't think he can make it any farther than that." She stated, "I'll stay in the twins room, I promise."

"Just for tonight." she gave in, "Are you two going back to the shop?"

"Yes, we'll be sleeping there anyway." Fred said, "We have another Potterwatch tonight."

"I want to listen." Harry mumbled trying to stay awake, "Ron was never able to find it on his radio."

"Remus will be meeting us there, Tonks had a boy." Kingsley stated, "We'll be breaking the news on this tonight. You have a few hours before it starts if you want a nap Harry."

"Ok." Harry's eyes were already closed there wasn't any way he would even make it to Ginny's room now, "Wake me in time to hear it."

Arthur followed Kingsley and the twins out to the kitchen, "Bring them here."

"What?"

"Have Lee transmit from here. That way Harry can be here and people will believe." he said, "Otherwise they'll be afraid it's a death eater conspiracy."

"They may still think that." Fred pointed out.

A few hours later Harry woke to the commotion of the transmitter being set up in the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"They're transmitting Potterwatch from here." Ginny kissed his cheek, "It was Dad's idea."

He slowly sat up but he was smiling, "Brilliant."

Once it was all set up Lee started, "Hello and welcome to Potterwatch. We have some news tonight. I just can't believe this. I really can't believe this."

"Get on with it." Fred nudged his friend.

"Right sorry. Well we have our normal guests with us this evening. Royal, Romulus and Raptor." Lee said, "Royal you have the news so go ahead."

"I do have news." he agreed, "I received a message from Harry Potter today just after midday."

"Did you hear that?" Lee almost yelled, "We've heard from Harry Potter today. So what did his message say?"

"Nothing too big. Just that Voldemort is dead." he grinned, "Harry Potter has won the war."

"I had help." Harry grumbled quietly from across the room.

"Not really mate." Ron said, "You pretty much took them out by yourself. Merlin said you had to power the One Stone so it really was all you."

"I would have died long ago without you and Hermione." He replied.

"True but you won the war." Ron nudged him.

Lee was bouncing in his seat as he repeated what Kingsley had said, "Harry won. Harry won."

"He did." Remus was right beside Lee trying to hold him down, "And he is in good shape. The healers said he didn't have a scratch on him."

"So how did he do it?" Lee asked.

"He reflected the Killing curse again." Kingsley stated, "You would have thought the man would have tried something else by now. But that's not all the news."

"What could be better?" Lee asked.

"He, along with his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger brought us the bodies of every marked death eater. Most of them were dead but the few that are alive are claiming they were marked under duress or they were spies." Kingsley said, "We are investigating their claims."

"Anyone we know?" Lee asked some of his enthusiasm was tempered.

"Two are very well known." Kingsley told him, "Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. The senior Malfoy is dead as is the rest of the inner circle who had escaped Azkaban a few years ago. I almost forgot, many of the unmarked supporters are also dead, that includes Delores Umbridge."

"How did he do it?" Lee asked wonder filling his voice.

"I had help." Harry called out.

"That's right everyone we have the man with the scar here with us tonight." Lee was grinning so widely Harry was worried his teeth would fall out, "What happened? Tell us Harry?"

"Hermione led us to find Merlin's One Stone." Harry said, "We used it and defeated them all. Magic itself judged them, including the five remaining marked men. They were found innocent in its eyes, well at least worthy of a second chance. Magic also sought out those who were harming others in Voldemorts service and took them too."

"I didn't know magic could do something like that." Lee whispered.

"It was the stone that helped it. I was just the power source." Harry shrugged, "I used it against Voldemort. Through a link of some sort magic found everyone who supported him and those, like Snape, who didn't want to follow him were given a second chance."

"But Snape killed Dumbledore." Lee pointed out, "You told us yourself that he did."

"He did." Harry nodded, "But it was because Dumbledore asked him to not because he wanted to. Big difference."

"Are you sure he wasn't …" Lee started but was interrupted.

"He couldn't lie." Harry said, "Veritiserum doesn't allow lies."

Harry couldn't exactly say that Merlin's island of Avalon prevented anyone from telling a lie. He hadn't actually told Lee a lie either, both statements were true statements. They just didn't technically go together. No one in the room pointed out that fact because they knew they would all be locked up with Lockhart if they tried to tell the truth.

"So Snape really was a spy for the light?" Lee asked, "It's so hard to believe."

"Not really that hard." Harry said, "He hated me because my father. It had nothing do with Voldemort and everything to do with a prank war they had on each other in their Hogwarts days. He's not the only one that had trouble realizing I am not my father."

"I believe everything myself but I'm sure someone is out there saying the One Stone was just a myth." Lee looked at Harry questioningly.

"Like the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione scoffed, "Its only a myth until someone finds it. Harry maybe you should end up being a treasure hunter for Gringotts. You've already found two things no one thought were real."

Harry and Ron laughed at her exasperation. After the broadcast Harry sat and chatted with the group until his yawning started again. He waved goodnight as Ginny drug him up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and pushed him in and over to the bed. He was yawning again so he had to wait until he finished to kiss her.

"You know I could probably make it to Ron's room."

"Don't argue." she ordered as she pushed him down until his head was on her pillow.

"Hmm… smells like you." he murmured.

"Glad it doesn't smell like someone else." she chuckled.

"It will tomorrow." He pulled her down for a kiss.

"I'm planning on that." she grinned, "My dreams tomorrow night should be very interesting."

"As mine will be tonight." he agreed with a sly grin.

"That was my idea." she grinned, "I don't want you dreaming about anyone but me."

"Before I forget, Sirius told me to tell you he told you so." Harry yawned once more his were closed and he was almost asleep, "I have no idea what he meant by that though."

Ginny smiled widely as Harry drifted off she whispered in reply, "I do Love. I do."


End file.
